Undesired Protection
by Mezzle-waffle
Summary: A KNM fanfic about what'd happen if Souma wanted to protect Chikane rather than Himeko. MA for possible adult stuff. I hope you enjoy it, everyone! 8D NOTE: I DO NOT LIKE SOUMA X CHIKANE. I SWEAR. Just wanted to twist the plot. xP


Hey, guys! I hope you like this. Konata77 on helped me with some criticism when I was partly through the story, so thanks so much for that! 3 You should check her fanfics out, The First Revival (KNM) and Wish Gone Wrong! (Lucky Star).

* * *

A beautiful, slim figure elegantly walked along the path to school, her long, dark blue, silky hair swaying with her movements as though there was an angel at the academy in Mahoroba. Every corner she turned, Chikane of the rich and famous Himemiya family would hear screams of awe coming from both sexes.

"Miya-sama!"

"Oh my goodness, you look so beautiful today, Miya-sama!"

"G-Good morning, Miya-sama!"

She would take the time to reply to each and every fan of her as she was walking, but what she really wanted was to speak to her friend who she had feelings for - a cute, innocent girl named Himeko. She had hardly spoken with her dearest ever since Himeko discovered how respected she was throughout the school, and Himeko had been calling her 'Chikane-chan' rather than Miya-sama, as she was always addressed. But, Chikane felt happy to be called that. Her heart would pound whenever she saw Himeko.

It was a casual day; all the girls were socializing whilst on their way, and the boys were having a lot of fun, flirting and making jokes together.

"Mako-chan, wait!" Himeko shouted as she walked up the stairs. Makoto Saotome stood just more than a dozen steps away from her friend, waiting for her to catch up.

"Hurry up, Himeko!" she called out. A small group of girls was stopping Himeko from walking up the stairs by taking up all of the space, barricading the poor girl from catching up. "Umm, excuse me, please..." the blonde girl requested, her bright red ribbons swaying a little with her hair. She was hesitant but all the girls had ignored her. Suddenly, another girl rudely stepped in front of Himeko to speak to the rest of her posse, causing Himeko to fall back.

"HIMEKO!" Makoto shouted as Himeko's heart pounded rapidly. "_Oh no, w-what can I do? At this rate, I'm going to break my bones..._" the purple eyed girl thought worriedly.

Suddenly, time seemed to have stopped for the blonde youth. It was all so surprising when the blue haired beauty grabbed Himeko's hand and pulled her up, saving her from agony. Lots of gasps could be heard in both awe and jealousy. Chikane looked down at Himeko with her amazing, glowing blue eyes. Himeko could hardly breathe because she was so shocked and her heart pounded faster than she could run.

"You're so amazing, Miya-sama!"

"Oh, just who is she?"

But Chikane ignored every voice she heard. "Are you okay? Are you unhurt?" she asked the cute girl. Himeko quickly let go and stepped back. "Y-Yes. A-Ah, sorry, I-I got this dirty..." she stuttered as she lifted Chikane's case and brushed the dirt off of it then handed it to her friend.

Chikane turned around and started to walk away with a dazzling aura. She had muttered something which only Himeko had heard. "Noon, at the rose garden. Have a good day, Kurusugawa-san." were the words she had uttered quietly. Himeko widened her eyes for a second and then looked at Chikane. "H-Have a good day, Miya-sama..." she smiled.

By lunch time, she was very, very excited, so much so that she could hardly breathe properly. Most of the time before, people had been bothering her about what she is to Chikane. She quickly dashed down the stairs after wishing Makoto good luck with her sports. She blushed at the thought of being alone with Chikane, but just before she was at the bottom of the stairs, she heard a familiar voice. "Kurusugawa-kun!" It was her childhood friend, Souma Oogami.

"Oogami-kun!" Himeko gasped then turned around. He looked handsome as usual; Long, black hair, dazzling brown eyes, a slim, fit body and a smart uniform. She blinked at him. "Ah, Kurusugawa-kun, could you tell Himemiya-san if you see her that I'd like to speak to her, please?" he asked. Himeko nodded without further question since she was in a hurry. "Mmm... Well, I need to go now, so I'll see you later, Oogami-kun!" she smiled and waved, and he did the same. She made it to the rose garden eventually.

"Good afternoon, Himeko..." Chikane said slowly with fresh bento prepared in front of Himeko. She nearly drooled a the sight of the food. "M-Miya-sama..." she muttered. "Please, it is fine to call me Chikane-chan, Himeko." the blue haired girl grinned.

"B-But you deserve to be addresssed in a better way!" Himeko looked down.

"There's no need to address me so formally, I don't mind you calling me by my forename..." replied the beautiful youth. "_It makes me a lot happier when you call me that with your adorable voice..._" she thought to herself, trying her hardest not to blush.

"E-Eh..." Himeko muttered. "T-Then, if you don't mind, C-Chikane-chan..." her beautiful eyes began to look more calm as she took her bento and lifted the chopsticks. "Thanks for the meal!" she shyly said as she took a fried egg and bit into it. "Delicious!" she blurted out with a dark blush on her giggled a little at the way her dearest cried out the word. "I'm glad you think so," she replied, "Otoha-san, my maid, prepared it." she smiled as she sipped her sweet tea from a white cup which had red swirls on the edges of it. They were speaking about why Chikane chose to spend time with someone like the young blonde for a little bit when, suddenly, the blue eyed beauty handed her an envelope. "Here," she said with a happy voice. "Eh? Isn't this for your birthday party?" asked the puzzled Kurusugawa child, "The one where important people and students from our school will come..? I already got my invitation-" Chikane shook her head. "That's just a show put on by the Himemiya family. This is a party between you and me." Himeko looked surprised. "Me? That's right, me too!" she said, closing her eyes and smiling cutely.

After eating their lunch and having conversations about how they like their food, Chikane stood up. "I think we should head back; the bell will ring soon." "_I don't want to go, I want to stay here and embrace her..._" thought the beautiful blue haired mistress. _"O-Oh yes, I forgot to tell her about Oogami-kun!" _Himeko quickly remembered and spoke, "Oh, yes, Chikane-chan. Oogami-kun says he would like to speak to you when you're not busy, but I'm not sure what about..." she blushed and looked down a little bit, making it hard for Chikane to resist looking at her adorable face – Chikane loved Himeko's beautiful purple eyes and found them dreamy. "I see," she replied, a little confused, "I wonder what it is about... Maybe a tennis match or something of the sort?" she lifted the basket and smiled. Himeko got up, brushed some of the grass off of her tights and bowed to Chikane. "Thank you for the lunch, I'll be going now!" she set off too quickly for her friend to stop her and offer to walk with her. "Oogami-san... I wonder what for... Maybe plans for Himeko's birthday?" Chikane pondered to herself before stepping out.

Later on, after school, Himeko missed the bus. "Bus, wait for me!" she shouted but never caught up. She sighed and got a surprise when Souma appeared next to her on his motorbike. "What's wrong? Kurusugawa." he said as he took his helmet off. "Oogami-kun..." she said as he handed her a helmet. "Nope, you'll make it on time." he winked. A little bit puzzled, Himeko put it on and climbed on behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. Souma smiled and zoomed off down the hill.

"Umm, I thought I'd go shopping, but I missed the bus..." Himeko explained to her childhood friend, "but if I wait for the next bus, the store will be closed. Sorry, Oogami-kun..." he grinned, "No problem at all!"

He had thoughts and mumbled, "I hope Himemiya will accept my feelings... I want to protect her forever. If she is going to smile like that, I can go all the way to the moon." Himeko heard him talking and asked, "What did you say?" Blushing, he replied, "Hold on tight!" and sped up, making Himeko squeal as they sped down a rather steep hill. They arrived and Himeko walked in then started looking at rings and jewellery, while Souma leant against the wall near her. She bought something wrapped up then they head off back to the dorms where she stayed. She stepped off the motorbike and handed him her helmet, "Thank you for today!" she smiled and blushed a little.

"No problem... See you at school!" he winked and went off into the moon-lit town.

Meanwhile, at Chikane's mansion, her maid was helping her with outfits. She had almost decided when she thought it was too childish, and her maid stripped the clothes to put them back. The Himemiya youth had a beautiful body; a lovely slim figure, large and nicely shaped breasts, fairly thin legs and her smooth skin was as white as snow. She was almost like an angel. She walked over to her balcony, "Tomorrow is a different party from all the others. Just thinking about it, I can't stop this heartache... a really special day." she mumbled. "Ojou-sama..." Otoha said sadly.

Back at the Oogami shrine, Souma was thinking of how to confess to his love, reading lots of magazines for help. There was a knock and his adopted older brother, Kazuki, a tall, teal-haired man with a dark brown robe and dark yellow eyes, walked in. "You're still awake, Souma?" he asked. "Nii-san!" His brother looked at the magazines. "Confession...?" he sounded a bit puzzled, "You don't have to make yourself look nice." He sipped his coffee as Souma looked at him from the bed. "Whatever you do, you are you." Kazuki said wisely as the Oogami adopted youth spoke, "That's true, but..." After a discussion on it, Kazuki lifted the tray and walked out.

Himeko looked through pages of her photography album, thinking about Chikane. "_Beautiful, strong, elegant Chikane-chan. I'm really, really glad I met you; that I became friends with you." _She picked up the wrapped box; the present she bought for her good friend. She was definitely excited for the next day to come. "I hope Chikane-chan likes it..." she mumbled.

In the morning, the moon was purple and swirling. Few people knew what it was about. Makoto and Himeko looked out the window, Makoto's hands leaning on the windowsill. "What's that, a solar eclipse? There wasn't any news of that sort, was there..?" she asked, puzzled. "Ojou-sama, what could this be..?" questioned Chikane's maid, standing on the large balcony with her mistress. Chikane stayed silent, aware of what it was.

Souma looked up at the moon with his eyes widened in shock. "The time has come," started a dark, demonic voice coming from the swirling circle of darkness. "All Orochis in this world... by my law of cause and effect, by the bit of my black flute. Rise! Destroy! The solar priestess. The lunar priestess." By then, Souma started screaming, ringing the bell at the shrine. Kazuki and the other boy who lived there, Yukihito, ran up to Souma as he fell to the ground. "Souma! Get a hold of yourself!" shouted Kazuki, trying to lift him. Suddenly, Souma's forehead began to glow a purple symbol – the symbol of Orochi. His eyes glowed red as he looked up and a demonic voice came from him, "Kill the priestesses." He completely glowed purple and jumped to his feet, causing the two caring for him to fall back. "How terrible!" cried his brother, Kazuki. "Who ever thought it would come true like this?"

The water was fierce and the wind was strong. "This looks bad, let's run, Himeko!" Makoto shouted, grabbing her hand and trying to run. They ran out, forgetting the gift. Chikane darted from the balcony to the stairs, ignoring her maid's question as to where she was going. "Himeko!" she muttered to herself as she jumped on her horse and rode out of the garden.

A sword flew in front of Souma and landed at his feet. Feeling posessed, he lifted it as a large green mecha with a thick brown cloth over it appeared, taking Souma into it. All the girls at the dorms were dashing out when Himeko remembered the gift and ran back to them, ignoring Makoto's cry for her as the crowd pushed her away. Himeko dashed into her dorm and grabbed the present. Just as soon as she got it, she heard Chikane shout, "Himeko, run away!" as Souma's mecha's hand grabbed her. By that time, Himeko had fainted, her blouse ripped open in the mecha's hand. "How dare you! Put Himeko down!" screamed Chikane in rage as she fired an arrow at the large being, but it did no harm whatsoever. "HIMEKO!" Chikane cried. Losing his focus from the familiar voice, he dropped her. The beautiful blue haired youth managed to catch her and put her down. As soon as she let go of her love, the large mecha grabbed hold of her, crushing her waist and lungs. "Hime... ko..." Chikane mumbled as she passed out from being unable to breathe. "Awaken," came a heavenly voice, as the two priestesses' symbols started glowing; the moon on Chikane's upper back and the sun above Himeko's cleavage. The light almost blinded an agonized Souma, causing him to throw the one he loved. Luckily, he fell as Chikane flew and landed on the cloth over his legs, making her fall near painless. "Oh my, so I do have to go." mumbled a dark skinned girl with purple hair wearing religious clothing. Himeko woke up and painfully stood up from seeing her friend. "Chikane-chan!" she cried and limped over as fast as she could to the blue haired beauty, and slowly dragged her to a safe area full of trees. She gulped and ripped Chikane's shirt open, blushing a lot. She tried pressing on her friend's chest to do CPR, but it did not seem to wake her up just yet. "Please, Chikane-chan!" she cried out and turned her head to see another mecha. "EH?" she squealed as it edged towards Souma. "Become a pillar of blood." shouted the dark skinned woman, known as Sister Miyako. A huge blast of purple lightning struck at Souma and the two girls. "Oh my, I seem to have overdone it – I wonder if I can identify their corpses." Miyako said with a smirk. Clouds of smoke rose to the sky. She widened her eyes as Souma's hand reached up, hitting her face hard. He began to punch her, knocking her on the ground. "What's going on? You protected the priestesses from the fire? What Orochi would do that?" she questioned as he spoke quickly, "I am not an Orochi. I am Oogami Souma!" She shot eight 'robotic limbs' at him as he dodged them all, kicking her. "What do you guys plan on doing to Chikane?" he screamed as she shot her lightning at him, making him flip to the side. "Why, you..." she glared as Himeko saw the glowing symbol on Chikane's back. "W-What's this?" she wondered as the two continued fighting. After a struggle, Souma managed to send the other mecha flying. He lunged at her once more. "HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME ATTACK CHIKANE?" he yelled as he used her ripped off metal limb to whip her. "I won't forgive you!" He chanted, "Nichiren Kouretsu DAIGEKIHAAAA!" as a light appeared, blasting the mecha, causing a ray of light to appear above him which shone over Chikane and Himeko. Getting exhausted from CPR, Himeko decided to try mouth-to-mouth. Blushing, she moved her lips close to Chikane's and closed her eyes. She closed the gap between their mouths and was about to breathe air when suddenly she felt Chikane's tongue move to touch hers. She widened her eyes and blushed a lot and Chikane pulled her head back. "Happy birthday..." In shock, Himeko spoke quickly, "Chi..." then slowed down, tired. She shut her eyes and fell unconscious. Chikane held her protectively. "I WILL PROTECT YOU, CHIKANE!" he shouted. She widened her eyes as he let out a victory cry. "Chikane, I will fight with the Orochi." he shouted. "Oogami...-san? S-So that's what he..." she blinked, rather shocked...

* * *

My first ever fanfic... Heh, hope it's long enough, and I hope you enjoyed it so far! I'm sorry for adding the mechas for those who hate them (I dislike them, too, but I kept them to keep the story in place.). Please review and criticise! I'd love to hear all your opinions. Don't worry, I don't mind if you shout 'IT SUCKS!' at me. xP Any suggestions are also appreciated – if you want me to write more about a supporting character, for example, Nekoko's past story or something – feel free to drop me a message! :3

Thanks for clicking & reading!


End file.
